Intermittent catheterization is a good option for many users who suffer from various abnormalities and pathologies of the urinary system and the nerves associated therewith. Such catheters are typically provided as single use, individually packaged items and may include a gel-lubricant or hydrophilic coating as a lubricant for reducing friction during insertion into the urethra.
In many cases, intermittent catheterization is performed by self-catheterization wherein the user inserts the catheter into and through his/her urethra until the proximal end portion of the catheter reaches the bladder. The bladder is then drained through the catheter. Preferably, the catheters are designed for easy and contamination free handling.
One concern with the use of intermittent catheters is contamination and resulting infections that may occur from handling the catheter prior to insertion and use. Contamination of the insertable portion of the catheter can lead to urinary tract infections. One source of contamination is the user directly touching the insertable portion of the catheter while removing the catheter from the package and inserting it into the urethra. To that end, it is preferable that the catheter be handled and inserted without the user directly touching the insertable portion of the catheter.
Thus, there is a need for catheter assemblies which may be handled and inserted without directly touching the insertable portion of the catheter.